Trixie's bad dream
by ILUV ZAMMIE andDanTrixie
Summary: In this story, Brian and Jim are in collage and Mart and Dan are in 12th and Honey and Trixie and Diana are 9th Trixie has bad dreams about Brian is going to die in collage, later she and Moms get in a fight and well she had not get sleep ever since Brian and Jim left for Boston collage
1. The bad dreams start

"No, Brian, no!" Yelled Trixie

Mart who woke up to get something to drink and eat heard Trixie called Brian's name.

"Trix, Trixie, wake up." Said Mart

Trixie eyes open, she started to cry.

"Mart, Brian … h-h-e-e d-dei-d."Cried Trixie

"Trixie, do you want me to call him?"Asked Mart

"No."Said Trixie

"Oh, Okay."Said Mart

"Wait promise me you won't."Said Trixie

"I promise."Said Mart

"Hands out."Said Trixie

Mart holds his hands out, no fingers cross.

"Night Mart, love you."Said Trixie

"Night Trix, love you to."Said Mart

The next morning…

Trixie woke up and went to the bathroom.

"Morning, Moms."Said Trixie

"Trixie, Sweetie, what's wrong?"Asked Moms

"Nothing, Moms."Said Trixie

Trixie quickly left for the bus stop. Mart came downstairs; he grabbed an apple for a snack on the bus.

"Mart, dear, do you know what's wrong with Trixie?"Asked Moms

"No, Moms."Said Mart

"Okay, have a good day."Said Moms

During lunch…

"So, for the sleepover at the Wheelers what are we going to do?"Asked Dan

"We could rent a movie like Mysteries."Said Honey

"Fine with me."Said Dan

"Same here."Said Mart

"I guess if it's not to scary."Said Diana

"Trixie, Trixie."Said Honey

Mart shook Trixie.

"What?"Said Trixie

"We were wondering if we should get mysteries movies."Said Honey

"That's fine."Said Trixie

At the sleepover…

"This one is what we are watching."Said Honey

She pop in the DVD

Trixie fell asleep on Dan's shoulder

**In Trixie's dream…**

"_No, Brian, don't go to collage, please, you can died."Said Trixie_

"_I won't die Trix."Said Brian_

Trixie started to screamed.

"Really, Trixie even I am not scared."Said Diana

"Trix, wake up."Said Dan

Trixie finely woke up.

"Sorry, Dan."Said Trixie

TBC…

**So, I hope you will like it but to warn you in the future in this story, Trixie will be unlike her. She will… never mind **

**NO **** flames **

**If you don't like then don't read**

**Thanks,**

**Teddy100**


	2. Fighting with Moms

"That's okay Trix, I am worried about you."Said Dan

"I am fine Brian."Said Trixie

"Brian is not here Trix."Said Honey

"Yes, he is to Diana."Said Trixie

"Ummm, Trixie, I hadn't say anything."Said Diana

"Sorry, I guess I am tired."Said Trixie

"Night Trix."Said Mart

"Night Mart, love you."Said Trixie

"Where's our Trixie?"Asked Dan

"You think I know."Said Mart

Before, anybody could reply, a screamed broke out.

"What happen?"Asked Ms. Trask

Mart rand upstairs and went into Honey's room and sat on the bed where Trixie was 'Sleeping' at.

"Trix."Said Mart

Trixie woke up, she went to sat in Mart's lap.

"Mart, can I tell you my bad dream?"Asked Trixie

"Sure, go on." Said Mart

She told him about Brian's car flipped over.

She finely fell asleep, Mart's eyes close.

The next Moring …

"No, Moms I am not going to do it."Said Trixie

"YOUNG LADY YES YOU ARE, I AM YOUR MOTHER AND YOU ARE GOING TO DO WHAT I SAY DO YOU HEAR ME!"Shouted Moms

"NO, I AM NOT HELEN!"Shouted Trixie

"GO, TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" Order Moms

Mart covers his's ears, he followed Trixie, and he heard her crying.

"Trix, come her sweetheart."Said Mart

Trixie sat up and sat in Mart's arms.


	3. Mart tells

At the club house the next day…

"Where's Mart and Trixie?"Asked Dan

"We don't know."Said Honey

Diana just nodded her head in agreement. The door opens again. Mart came in.

"And before you guys asked, Trixie and Moms got in fight, yesterday night."Said Mart

"How did you know?"Asked Honey

"I witness it happen and follow her to her's room."Said Mart

"Oh, should we go talk with her just me and Honey can go and have a sleepover."Said Diana

"I don't know if Moms or Dad will let her."Said Mart

"We can try."Said Honey

Honey and Diana went to the farm and knocked

"Hi, girls, she's in her room."Said Helen

"We came to see you."Said Honey

"I'm listing."Said Helen

"We were wondering if we can is wrong with Trixie, she may talk with us, can she spend the night at Diana's house."Said Honey

Helen was thinking.

"Yes, but you need to tell me what is wrong with her."Said Helen

"Thanks, ."Said Diana and Honey

They both rand back to the club house.

"So, what did Helen say?"Asked Mart

"She said YES."Said Honey

"But, she also said she want us to tell her."Said Diana

Mart paled really badly.

"You girls will be scared to death."Said Mart

"How do you know?"Asked Dan

"She told me."Said Mart

"What is it about?"Asked Honey

"About Brian."Said Mart

"About Brian, really."Said Dan

"Dying in collage, or in a car crush."Said Mart

"Oh."Said Diana

"But, don't call him she will have a freak attack."Said Mart

"Is that why she and Moms was having a fight?"Asked Dan

"No, some nights she gets up early and do chores, it ticks Moms off and Dad sees nothing wrong, neither do I."Said Mart

"Wow, that's a BIG problem."Said Dan

"So, we are not going to tell Moms anything, right girls."Said Mart

"Right."Said the Girls

Mart opened the door and went home.

"Yeah, well got to go, bye."Said Helen

"Moms, where are you going?"Asked Mart

"Maddie, Dahpne, and I are having a women day out."Said Helen

"Also, Mart you older kids are at Diana's house."Said Helen

"Okay."Said Mart


	4. He came home

"And Mart she's upstairs, by the way."Said Helen

"Okay."Said Mart

He watched his mother as she pulled out of the driveway; he went upstairs to his's baby sister's room.

"No, Moms stop, don't do it, or you Honey and you to Diana or you Jim, Dan kill Jim."Said Trixie

Mart was about to wake her when he hears a car.

"Moms, you forgot something?"Asked Mart

"Moms, not home?"Asked the person

"Brian, your home."Said Mart

A screamed went though the house.

"Was that Trixie?'Asked Brian

"Yep, Brian, go to her room."Said Mart

Brian went up the stairs to his's sister's room.

"Brian, no Brian."Said Trixie

"Trix, Trix."Said Brian

She opened her's eyes and when her eyes landed on Brian she started to cry. Brian scoped Trixie up and let her cried on his's chest.


	5. talking with Brian

Trixie stop crying after a couple of minutes.

"Trixie, why did you call me in your sleep?"Asked Brian

"Moms and Jim and Honey and Diana, killed you and Daddy and Mart, but Dan killed Jim before he could kill me."Said Trixie

"Trixie, how long did you start have these dream?"Asked Brian

"When you left."Said Trixie

Brian didn't say anything.

"Brian, I love you, and but stay in collage please."Said Trixie

"I love you to little sis."Said Brian

"Guys, Moms said that we need to go to Diana's place."Said Mart

"We better pack then."Said Brian

"Yeah."Said Trixie

"Mart, I love you to, thanks for being there for me."Said Trixie

"Your welcome Trix, you're my baby sister."Said Mart

"I love this moment but come on."Said Brian

"Mart, you can go on, I want to talk with Brian."Said Trixie

Mart nodded; then he left.

"Brian, what if you like someone else?"Asked Trixie

"Like who? Asked Brian

"I had a crush on Jim, but now I like someone else."Said Trixie

"Well, how long has he been?"Asked Brian

"Ever since 6th."Said Trixie

"Tad?" Asked Brian

"No, I can't tell you."Said Trixie

Brian was still thinking who.

"Come on Brian, we better go now."Said Trixie


	6. Asking Honey

Brian was still thinking who Trixie likes. He finely spotted Honey.

"Hi, Honey, I have two questions."Said Brian

"Yes, Brian."Said Honey

"First do you want to go out to eat with me, alone?"Asked Brian

"Yes, where is it?"Asked Honey

"Melon Mushroom."Said Brian

"Yes, I will go with you."Said Honey

"Do you know who Trixie's new crush is?"Asked Brian

"New?"Asked Honey

"Wait you don't know?"Asked Brian

"No, Trixie's been trying to get away from me."Said Honey

"Do you know why?"Asked Brian

"No."Said Honey

"Excuse me."Said Dan

His hand brushed Trixie's arm.

"Dan, do you think Honey and Brian are talking about me?"Asked Trixie

"Freckles, I don't know."Said Dan

"Oh, okay."Said Trixie

"Do you want me to find out?"Asked Dan

"Yes, please Danny."Said Trixie

Dan made his way to Honey and Brian.


	7. Can't find them!

"Hi, Dan."Said Brian

"Hi, Trixie asked me if you guys were talking about her."Said Dan

"Yes."Said Honey

"Well, I better let… bye."Said Dan

"Brian, I think I know who's Dan and Trixie likes."Said Honey

"Who?" Asked Brian

"Let, me and Di find out, then I will, let you know."Said Honey

"Okay."Said Brian

Jim came over.

"Hi, Honey, Brian, have you seen… never mind."Said Jim

Jim quickly rand off to Trixie and Dan.

"Hi, Trixie."Said Jim

"I have to go ummm, help Moms with the food."Said Trixie

Trixie quickly rand off into the night.

"Hey, boys have you seen Trixie?"Asked Diana

"No, Di."Said Mart  
"Oh, okay."Said Diana

"Maybe, Honey or Brian had."Said Jim

"I'll ask right now."Said Diana

Diana walked to Honey and Brian.

"Hey, ummm did you see Trixie anywhere?"Asked Diana

"No, Di asks Dan."Said Honey

"Where's is Dan?"Asked Diana

"That's funny no Trixie or Dan, hmmm."Said Honey

**TBC**

**A\Notes:**

**So, wonder where Trixie and Dan is at?**

**Well read the next CHAPPIEZ!**


	8. Knocked out!

**Dan saw Trixie left from the Lynches house. He quickly follows her. When he got a glimpsed then he saw someone grabbed her and started to hit and slapped her, and yelled. **

"**HEY, LEAVE HER ALONE!" Shouted Dan**

"**Danny boy. We will knock you out!" Said Luke**

**Then, he felt pain in his head and heard Trixie screamed his's name. And passed out.**

**5 hours later:**

**Everyone in the Lynches was really worried about them. Reagan called the police and told them to keep an eye out for them.**

**Sergeant Milson was driving around the block when he heard Dan Mangan and Trixie Belden was missing. He finely turned the corner and saw a body of Dan Mangan, he stopped the car and got out of it and knelt beside him and felt for a pulse, when he felt one he sighed with relief. He went to the Lynches and knocked on the door and Diana answer.**

"**I found Dan; he was knocked out on the side of the road, but no signing of Trixie anywhere." Said Milson **

**Helen was crying hard; Peter, and Jim and Mart and Brian looked pissed and Honey and Diana was crying too.**

**With Trixie…**

**When she saw Dan fell on the ground and his's eyes close is the last time she saw him.**

"**Luke, I do you want me?" Asked Trixie; worried about Dan**

"**Well, I do want revenge and so do Pierre and Wendy and Patricia." Said Luke**

**Then they all came out. And had a remote.**

"**We put cameras around the Lynches house and looked what you friends and family had to say.' Said Pierre**

**Then he hits a button that made a screen appeared. She saw Honey and Diana talking and giggling and saw Moms and Honey's and Diana's laughing and same with theirs dads. And her older brothers and Jim were laughing.**

'**How could they not notice me and… oh my god Dan!' she thought panicking**

"**Is Dan died?" Asked Trixie Aloud**

"**No, a police man found him took him to the Lynches." Said Wendy**


	9. Merting another girl

**Trixie sighed happily. That made Wendy slapped her, punched her. Trixie cried so hard.**

"**You did deserve that." Said Wendy; smirking**

**Trixie looked around to find away out. She felt a pair of eyes following her every move.**

"**Who's there?" Asked Trixie**

"**Lexi Johnson and you are?" Asked Lexi**

"**I'm Trixie Belden." Said Trixie**

**The girls talked day after day after day. Till Wendy gagged and tie them.**

'**Gleeps how mean she (Wendy)' thought Trixie**

**Wendy grabbed Lexi and Pierre grabbed Trixie.**

**Meanwhile…**

**Dan groaned, when he opens his's eyes, he saw Mrs. Belden and Diana and Honey and Mrs. Wheeler and Mrs. Lynch around him.**

"**What happen? Asked Dan**

"**We don't know." Said Honey**

**Then Dan remembers Trixie.**

"**Where's Trixie?" Asked Dan**

**The five females looked at each other. **

**TBC…**

**Me: MWHHAAA, You guys need that NEED MORE REVIEWS!**

**Maggie Lawson: Next, on Trixie's Bad Dream will Dan gets his's answers? Well, find out on the next chapter.**


End file.
